


Sore Losers Never Last Long

by LovingAlex



Series: Domestic AF [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Merlin (Merlin), Arthur is a little shit, M/M, Mario Kart, Pat Pat, Poor Arthur, Sleeping on the couch, lets be honest here, merlin is hot when angry, pouty merlin, ruins families like monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: From the prompt: "You beat me at Mario Kart and now you’ve been banished to the couch for the night. (bonus: I get up and come sleep with you)"Arthur decimates Merlin at Mario Kart, but now Merlin is all pouty. This was not what Arthur was planning...





	Sore Losers Never Last Long

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I completed this way faster than I had thought I would. Now that I’m cut off from working on my servers during the day, I’ve been working on this series whenever I get burned out or hit a snag while working on the space server I’m making.
> 
> I finished this only three days after finishing Misadventures of Sharing a Bed, but wanted to wait to post this. Ended up forgetting all of last week, so here ya go XD
> 
> Also: It makes me so happy that so many people are enjoying this so far and so *quickly*!! <3<3 Thank you all <3<3

The two of them have been sitting in their living room playing Mario Kart for the past few hours. 

 

Merlin hasn’t won once despite them having played so many games they’ve lost count. 

 

He’s even doing that one thing where he grumbles in a different language when he’s mad. It’s sinfully hot. Never fails at getting Arthur all steamed up in the brain, though sadly it’s also a distraction. Arthur’s thoughts get side tracked so badly that he almost loses a game. 

 

Almost.

 

After the gazillionth try at rainbow road, Merlin has finally done a full run without falling off. He’s even winning!

 

That is... until Arthur’s Mario hits Merlin’s Yoshi with a shell that not only spins him, but throws him off the road as Arthur passes and wins first place.  **_Again._ **

 

Merlin goes silent. Arthur chuckles quietly, trying to hold back his more raucous laughter. He always loves to get Merlin all riled up. Not only does it lead to really great sex, but Merlin is also really freaking attractive when he shows off his strength. 

 

Yeah, that’s right, Arthur likes the secretly strong type. A nerd that can take over in bed when the time comes. All those lean muscles…. He doesn’t care who you are, that shit is drool worthy, you can fight him on it.

 

Slowly, Merlin turns to Arthur with seething eyes. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

 

Wait… No, that’s not how this was supposed to go… What the fuck?

 

“What? Aw come on! Merlin! It’s just Mario Kart!” the blond complains, motioning to the tv with both his game remote and his free hand. No no no noooooo this was supposed to end up with some pissed off Merlin smexy times, not  _ sleeping on the couch like a dog!! _

 

Merlin stands and storms to the kitchen with their empty chip bowl. “Nope. You’re sleeping on the couch. No changing my mind.”

 

Arthur sputters indignantly after him. Damn it. There went  _ his _ plans for that evening. But he doubts Merlin will  _ actually _ kick him to the couch. There’s no way…. Right? Psh nah.

 

Either way, Merlin proceeds to sulk the rest of the day. Arthur’s prepared to find something put in his food during dinner, but finds nothing out of the ordinary.

 

\------

 

When bedtime rolls around, Arthur is 100% ready to just crash and cuddle (no one must know the fact that he’s a cuddler. Consider this your only warning or he’ll kill you before you can tell anyone else).

 

He’s following Merlin into the bedroom when he almost gets his nose broken by the slamming door. Merlin just slammed the bedroom door in his face! The twat! 

 

“What the hell? Why’d you do that?” He tries to open the door, but the handle doesn’t turn. 

 

Locked. 

 

“Merlin! Is this about earlier? It’s just a game!” he calls through the fake wood of the cheap door.

 

“I said you’re sleeping on the couch and I meant it!” comes the muffled reply. Wow, it’s rare when he’s able to get Merlin to this point. Merlin must be in one of his damn  _ moods _ .

 

Arthur groans, his whole body slouching in defeat. It might’ve been rare, but Arthur has still experienced it enough times to know that there was no chance in changing Merlin’s mind. “Fine! At least give me a blanket and pillow!” 

 

Silence...

 

The door opens just enough for Arthur to get a pillow shoved in his face before it’s slammed back shut.

 

With a sigh, Arthur trudges back to the living room to lay down. Damn Mario Kart. Damn uncomfortable couch. Damn Merlin’s flippant attitude. This was gonna be a long, uncomfortable night.

 

\------

 

It’s 3:16AM. 

 

Merlin knows that because he just glanced at the clock for the millionth time that night.

 

He lay spread eagle on the bed, taking up the entire thing as he stares at the ceiling in the dark. 

 

And yet the thing still felt too big. Too empty. And a bit cold, if Merlin was being honest.

 

How long had it been since Merlin slept without Arthur in the bed next to him? The answer: too long. The two have been sleeping wrapped up in each other every night for a few years now. Even during the summer when just holding hands would make them sweat like pigs.

 

With a big sigh, he clambers out of bed. His favorite blanket is wrapped around his shoulders in protection against the nonexistent chill. It was super soft despite it’s many washes and had become a comfort whenever he felt down. Now was one of those times. 

 

He makes his way through the dark, tripping over Arthur’s clothes on the floor as he makes his way out and into the living room. The room is dark other than the light from the city coming in the window.

 

Merlin can see Arthur’s figure as it lays on the couch, fast asleep.

 

He deliberates for a moment, swaying from continuing or going back to the bed and dealing with it. Towering over the blonde like a menacing shadow in the night while he argues with himself.

 

With another sigh, he gives in and lays down smooshed to Arthur’s side.

 

Yeah, much better. He falls asleep in moments.

 

\------

 

When Arthur wakes up in the morning, Merlin is suction cupped to his side like an adorable drowsie octopus. Arthur has no clue how he’s doing it seeing how the taller man is also currently burritoed in a blanket and about to fall off the couch with just the slightest of movement.

 

He can’t help but chuckle, mumbling, “you dummy,” as he maneuvers Merlin to sleep on top of him. Thus saving him from falling off the couch and successfully making them both more comfortable. Arthur falls back to sleep feeling warm and fuzzy, Merlin’s breath ghosting across his collar bone, his messy hair close to tickling the blond’s nose.

 

He’s definitely gonna give Merlin shit for this when they both get up. But for right now, he’ll let it slide. Too busy soaking up Merlin’s warm presence. He’ll let the man rest for now. The damn sore loser. 

 

Though Arthur supposes they both kinda are...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay there goes the third installment! This was originally going to be the fourth one in the timeline, but I had to switch the order up a bit due to my own brain forgetting stuff and making things inconsistent lol 
> 
> But don't worry, I got everything good to go now! I've even added a few more stories to the list!


End file.
